The Ones We Love
by theanonymousintrovert
Summary: Elsa and Anna still struggle to become as close as they once were, but getting through some rough patches helps to draw them nearer. Not intended to be Elsanna, but if you want to interpret it that way, go for it!


**Hey there! Thanks for taking the time to read this! **

**So I love frozen... Its kind of like an addiction, so... Yeah. Unfortunately, I do not own Disney, or Frozen for that matter, as much as I would like to. Frozen belongs to Disney, which I guess is for the best... *sigh***

**Here we go!**

* * *

"Elsa…" Anna groaned, flopping back on the Queen's bed as her sister sat at her desk, pouring over papers. "Come on, you said we could go riding today, and it's going to be too late if we don't go now!"

Her sister sighed, putting down her quill and turning around to face her. Elsa may have just promised that to keep her sister from pestering her about spending time together.

"Anna… I can't today. I'm sorry!" she started, wincing as her little sister's face dropped, "But I promise, for real this time, that after dinner we can have hot chocolate and read together, and… Anna, I really am sorry." Elsa added when tears started to well up in her sister's eyes.

_Good going, Elsa, you made her cry_, she thought. The queen reached out to touch Anna's shoulder, but her arm was pushed away by the younger girl as she stood up.

"It's fine… I didn't really want to go anyway." Anna sniffled as she left the room, her olive dress flowing behind her as she went.

"Ugh!" Elsa groaned as she pressed her fingers to her temples. Could she ever just have time to do her work without Anna needing something too? She knew it wasn't fair to her sister, and she really did want to spend as much time as possible with her, but these contracts and trade agreements were not going to sign themselves! It hurt her to see Anna upset, but-

_Screw it! _she thought, and ran out of her room to find her sister.

* * *

Anna flung herself onto her bed, and screamed into her pillow.

Elsa always did this! She said she would never shut her out again, that she loved her, and that she just wanted to be the best sister she could possibly be, and the sister that Anna deserved. Maybe she meant it, but maybe she was just caught up in the emotions that came pouring out of both of them after Elsa had thawed the winter. She would say she was going to spend time with her and then always said she had work to do.

Anna flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling with indignation. This time, it would be different. This time, Elsa would not be able to win her back, not even with chocolate.

"See if I care!" Anna declared strongly in her mind, if she doesn't want to have time for her sister, then I guess she can just-"

Her thoughts were interrupted by her door flying open, and a figure crashing on top of her.

"Gotcha!" The Queen cried triumphantly as she wrapped her arms around Anna, who was flailing her limbs and trying and failing to push her sister away.

"Elsa get off!" Anna shouted, attempting to get out from under the Queen who had her pinned to the bed on her stomach. She felt Elsa smile, because she the grip she had on her arm and shoulder relaxed slightly as she shifted her weight forward, leaning down to whisper in her baby sister's ear.

"No," the Queen murmured, and when Anna turned her head to see her face, Elsa's eyes were full of mischief that was masked by love.

"Anna," She began, sliding off her sister's back to lay beside her so she could look her in the eye, "I'm sorry that I keep breaking our plans... I... I just want to be a good ruler, and I guess that just... Takes over sometimes. I really do want to hang out with you and... I'm just really sorry..." The Queen wasn't crying yet, but her chin was beginning to quiver as she looked into her sister's eyes, so she bowed her head so her sister wouldn't see her lose it.

_Keeps it together, Elsa... Be strong for her, for once!_ she told herself silently.

Anna just looked at her. there they were, laying on her bed, one about to cry and the other with the power to break the other down with only a few words.

She could do it, couldn't she? Elsa had been horrible to her! She broke promises, neglected her only sister, and now came begging for forgiveness! She was the most awful sister anyone could ever-

"I forgive you, Elsa," Anna whispered, and her sister's head immediately snapped up, and their eyes met.

"I love you, Anna," Elsa declared softly, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Anna's eyes sparkled and shone with pure joy, yet she shook her head.

"Can we just lay here and cuddle? That's what I missed most."

"Of course, snowflake," Elsa giggled as she pulled her baby sister closer, and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on top of Anna's head. The younger of the two smiled warmly and snuggled into her older sister's chest, finding a unique kind of warmth that only an ice queen that happens to be your sister can give.

In those moments, Elsa realized something. She was happy. She was happy holding and cuddling her sister, and Anna was desperate for her love.

All she wanted to do was give it to her.

* * *

**Okay guys so that was my first fanfiction ever! Yayyy! Like I said in the summary, it is not intended to be Elsanna, but I won't stop you if that's how you want to see it! I would love reviews and comments, just please no flames... Thanks!**


End file.
